


Pawsitive Fluff

by TentacleBubbles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Secret Admirer, guess who's the secret admirer, idk how to tag, implied kagehina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentacleBubbles/pseuds/TentacleBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What part of 'secluded college kid who doesn't want any attention' did Kenma fail to project? </p><p>And why are all these gifts so... wrong?</p><p>OR</p><p>Kenma is NOT amused. (Though Hinata seems to be thoroughly amused)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Shouldn't Have Opened That First Note

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second part, Kuroo's version of the 'how i met your daddy' story ;) expect it in three weeks or something.

Who the hell called them ‘secret admirers’ anyway?

There was absolutely nothing secret about this whole gift giving thing, and it’s a shitty way of showing their admiration- if it was even that. They should be called ‘obvious life-ruiners’, in Kenma’s opinion.

“You’re doing that face again,” Hinata giggled, and Kenma scrunched his face up even more in reply.

“You’re not helping.” At this, Hinata burst out laughing, wheezing out ‘I’m so- sorrryyyy-‘s in between laughs. Definitely not helping.

Just like Hinata, the giant bouquet haphazardly (barely) tucked under Kenma’s arm was definitely not helping the situation. In fact, the very bouquet was what was _causing_ the situation. The situation being, everyone within half a mile radius spotting Kenma and Hinata walking across campus with a huge-as-fuck bouquet of roses and carnations and who else knows what the hell those flowers are.

“Was it from the same guy who got you the black cat?” Hinata asked once he’s calmed down, and raised his hands in defence when Kenma shot him a glare. They had agreed never to mention the creepy, possibly-cursed doll ever again.

“You know, the flowers _are_ pretty,” Hinata hummed, to which Kenma huffed.

“They’re basically the dying remains of a plant,” the small (dyed) blond said, then more irritably”, why doesn’t this campus have a single trash can big enough for this thing?”

“You can always take it back to the dorms and throw it away there,” Hinata suggested with a shrug”, doesn’t the building have that huge dumpster out back? Oh oh! The campus café has a huge dumpster behind it! We can throw it away there!”

Kenma resisted the urge to tell Hinata that he’s currently sounding too enthusiastic about throwing away a bouquet of flowers. He knows it’s not because of the flowers, it was because of the café and the new barista working there.

“The café’s the other way though,” Kenma did _not_ complain”, and we’ll be late for class. _I’ll_ be late for class. Do you even have any more classes today?”

“Nope, just that Lit class this morning,” Hinata announced happily”, I can throw them away for you. Though they really are pretty flowers.”

“Then give them to that barista you’ve been messing with,” Kenma muttered, actually relieved that he got to shove the monstrosity of a bouquet into his friend’s arms”, here. Thanks for throwing it away for me. Now I gotta get to class.”

“Bye!” Hinata called, not at all deterred by the mass of flowers, twigs and leaves now in his arms. Or by how fast his friend was walking away, obviously trying to distance himself from the beacon that was the ‘bouquet of doom and unwanted attention’.

Kenma power walked to his classroom, face still slightly scrunched up as he unwillingly remembered the other _gifts_ from his admirer. He took out his handheld (finally able to, thankfully) and tried to will away the thoughts. It doesn’t work very well.

…

It started with a note, taped to his European Lit. classroom door literally with his name on it. After snatching it up and trying to hide his embarrassment, Kenma read the note, in red paper and thick black marker that says;

‘You _cat_ my attention, now get ready _purr_ the best ride of all your nine lives! ;3  <3’

word for word, even the winking emoji and the less-than-three sign. Kenma thought nobody should be allowed to use that much cat puns in one sentence. He didn’t think much of it besides that though, and threw the note away after showing it to Hinata (who, predictably, laughed his ass off).

Two days later, the second note came, along with the stuffed black cat at least a foot big, with a stitched on smirk and what can only be described as bedroom eyes. Again it was right by the door of his European Lit. classroom, and this time there was no hiding it from anyone (his bag was too small). The second note read;

‘I _mew_ you were the one the _mew_ ment I saw you! I hope you _lick_ Mister Black! I know he _licks_ you, too ;3c’

Kenma wanted to shudder as the puns got worse, and he felt like the cat followed his every move. Eventually he stuffed it at the very back of the bottom of Hinata’s sock drawer, hoping he won’t wake up in the morning with the thing out and staring at him. And it doesn’t end there.

The third note that arrived two days after was horrendous, and with a wrapped up, thin rectangular box that had a garish red ribbon decorating it.

‘I hope you a _purr_ eciate all my e _fur_ ts cause it’s all _fur_ you! ;D’

Almost afraid, Kenma opened the gift to reveal a _Spongebob Underwater Adventure_ Xbox game. It was honestly the most ridiculous thing he’s received so far. It couldn’t get more wrong. Or so the poor blond thought.

And now, after three days, the fourth note, along with the giant bouquet arrived, and it didn’t even need the huge ‘for Kozume Kenma’ on it because by then the whole class (and the European Lit Professor) knew who it was for.

‘ _Paw_ lease accept my humble o _fur_ rings, to show how _claw_ some I think you are ;3’

“I can’t believe you’ve been throwing away those notes,” Hinata had once told him, after again laughing at his misery”, those puns were golden!”

Kenma wanted nothing of them, no matter how horrible they were. He couldn’t even _use_ any of the gifts given to him. He didn’t even own an Xbox (mostly cause Hinata already had one and who needed two Xboxes in one dorm room?).

Finally, in the middle of the programming class he really should be paying attention to, Kenma arrived at a decision. He had to find a way to make the notes and gifts stop. But how?

At first he thought he’d go to class early enough to catch whoever was leaving the gifts, but it was physically impossible for him to get up that early unless he stayed up all night, which won’t be good for his classes. He could probably get Hinata to do it for him, but confronting your admirer/life-ruiner seemed something that should be done in person. He could get Hinata to spy on whoever was leaving the notes/gifts and get a description, maybe even a name, and confront him at a later time. Yeah, that seemed like a better plan. What was happening in programming class again?

…

“I just need you to see who it is,” Kenma reminded Hinata that night, two days later. He’d have a European Lit class again the next day, and the admirer/life-ruiner should be there with his gift.

“Get a description, a name if I can, don’t make it seem obvious that I’m spying for you, got it,” Hinata gave a mock salute”, you’ve told me at least three times, Kenma. I got this.”

“I’ll treat you at that café if you do this for me,” Kenma repeated, just to be safe”, so please do it right.”

“Don’t worry,” Hinata grinned, then yawned, which sort of ruined the effect he was going for”, I guess I should go to sleep. You can count on me, Kenma, so you sleep without a worry either. Good night!”

Kenma mumbled a ‘g’night’ in reply, trying to stop worrying like his friend had said. Not like that ever worked, but he did fall asleep after a while, since he was too distracted to play games.

…

Hinata was pretty proud of himself. He was hanging around the hallway of their European Lit classroom, at the moment being used for some other class, and being as inconspicuous as he possibly could. Apparently this meant he wore a pair of earphones, some glasses, and pretended to read a book while staring determinedly at the door.

Eventually the class ended and Hinata abandoned pretending to read his book, instead blatantly watching everyone who filed out the door, and anyone who happened to be close to it. So far, nobody was being suspicious. Then again, the next class- _his_ class- won’t start for another thirty minutes. That was plenty of time for someone to come and leave a note and a gift, right?

It was about twenty minutes later that Hinata saw a tall, muscular man with cool hair and a grin on his face trying to seem nonchalant about leaving a note and a box of what looked like chocolates in front of the door.

“Hey!” Hinata exclaimed way too excitedly, and tried very hard to cover up the fact”, uhm- I mean- what are those for?”

“Oh, I’m delivering a present,” the man answered, seemingly unsuspicious”, for this special little dude.”

“Really? Why? Are you like, a secret admirer?” Hinata, despite himself, felt pretty awed by the guy’s obliviousness.

“Nah, I’m just the courier,” he said this proudly, puffing out his chest”, and a great best friend. Ain’t that right, Kuroo?” He called out across the hall, and Hinata turned around just in time to spot a mess of black hair disappear around the corner.

“Hey! Where are ya going?” the man called out, confused. He flashed Hinata another grin before darting off with a wave”, see you around!”

Hinata waved back on instinct, and when the man also disappeared around the corner he grinned to himself.

“Mission accomplished!” he cheered, jumping a little (which was a lot) and decided to take the note and chocolates to bring to Kenma, since he was going to report to him anyway.

…

“And his hair was black and white and all spiked up and he had this friend with black hair- I didn’t see very clearly but he said he was just the- the ‘courier’ and a best friend so I’m guessing that guy Kuroo is the best friend who’s your secret admirer,” Hinata finished proudly, beaming.

Kenma, while half listening, was more concerned with note number five.

‘ _Paw_ don my french, but you are a _fur_ tastic person! I hope to meet you soon, kittycat! ;3’

“If he wanted to meet me anyway why go through all the fuss,” Kenma sighed, handing the note and chocolates back to Hinata, who stared at him quizzically.

“Don’t you want the chocolates at least?” he asked, glancing at the box in his hands”, its chocolate covered assorted berries, apparently. I wonder if they have blueberries.”

“I don’t like sweets,” Kenma answered, determined to go back to his videogame. He’ll figure out the whole confrontation thing later. Right now he had to get past this minor boss level.

…

‘Thank you for being such a great _cat_ ch! You’re a _meow_ velous kittycat! :3’

“A coupon for a year’s worth of pudding?” Hinata looked halfway between impressed and confused”, I didn’t even know there’s something like that. Do you like pudding?”

“Not really,” Kenma shrugged, not looking up from his game. But even Hinata noticed that he pocketed the coupon instead of getting rid of it. Kenma didn’t notice that he did, really, because he’s this close to finishing that level and was there something he was forgetting?

…

‘A cat, by any other name would feel so soft… I hope my _purr_ suasion is working and by the time we meet you know how much I _lick_ you :3c’

Kenma’s not sure what to make of that note. Or the bag of cat shaped marshmallows he got along with it. The marshmallows didn’t taste too bad, though he kept getting weird looks from Hinata while they shared it.

“If you don’t like it you don’t have to eat it,” Kenma tried, thinking Hinata was somehow just being forced to eat the marshmallows with him.

“Mm, ‘s not that,” Hinata waved a hand about”, it’s just- you don’t mind them? The marshmallows or the note?”

Kenma shook his head. “I don’t like it,” he answered”, but I don’t hate marshmallows.”

Hinata nodded, though he wasn’t sure that was supposed to make sense.

…

“Gwah! I’m not late!” Hinata skittered triumphantly into the room, half the class laughing good naturedly and the other half rolling their eyes at the familiar scene. Waving to the more appreciative side of the class, Hinata slipped into his seat beside Kenma, who was, as always, immersed in his video game. Kenma looked up when a minute passed without a sound from his friend.

“What?”

Hinata blinked surprised eyes at him and grinned”, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with your hair all tied up.”

“Oh, that,” Kenma looked back down at his console, but didn’t press play just yet”, it was part of the gift this time. And it was getting hot anyway.”

“Ohh! What’s the gift this time? A pack of hair ties?” Hinata asked jokingly, then nearly choked when Kenma actually nodded”, no way!”

“And a couple of hair clips,” Kenma started the game, reaching into his bag to fish out the little paper bag that contained the note and the gifts. Hinata didn’t need to be told anything to grab it and inspect its contents.

There was, indeed, a pack of black, rubber hair ties, and several multi-colored hair clips with cat-themed designs inside the bag. The note was less punny and made more sense, too.

‘I have a _feline_ you might be able to use these. I think you’d look adorable in them! I hope you like them. :3’

Hinata was left wondering why that was.

…

It wasn’t like Kenma was getting used to the gifts. No, it was more like he had begun expecting the little cat-themed items that popped up every few days. It wasn’t like he _liked_ it. But he didn’t really hate it anymore, either.

So it was slightly disappointing that there was only a note taped to the door when Kenma got there, and then it was suspicious, since the note only had two words on them.

‘Turn around :3’

He turned around and came face to chest with someone in a red jacket, and when he looked up, mostly he saw hair. A mess of black hair covering part of a not-that-bad face, and if Kenma was being honest the smirk didn’t look too bad on him.

“Hey there, kittycat,” the man greeted, leaning over him slightly”, glad we could finally meet.”

“You’re the admirer,” Kenma figured, raising a brow”, the one who’s been leaving gifts. The one who made all those cat puns.”

“The one and only,” the man confirmed, looking slightly abashed”, though the puns were more of Bokuto’s idea. A- anyway, did you like them?”

Kenma considered this for a moment. Then, out of nowhere, he shrugged.

“They were _cat_ astrophic,” he decided. After a pause he asked”, so you’re Mr. Black?”

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” the man nodded, beaming”, to be honest I thought the puns were _paw_ ful.”

“a _paw_ lling,” Kenma confirmed.

“Made me feel _cat_ atonic,” Kuroo snickered”, I’m never asking Bokuto for love advice ever again.”

“Eh, you did fine,” Kenma said without thinking, and you can almost pinpoint the moment the two of them froze. Kuroo blinked several times, eyes wide. Kenma had his gaze glued to his console, as if it could suck him up and let him escape the suddenly awkward situation.

“Does that mean-“

“Well I guess-“

“It’s okay if-“

“No I don’t-“

“Kenma! Who’s that!?” Hinata came bounding over, staring up at Kuroo with open suspicion until he realized what was happening”, Uoh! Is this the guy? Are you the secret admirer?”

“Friend of yours?” Kuroo directed the question at Kenma, slightly disturbed by the bundle of energy now vibrating about.

“Mn,” Kenma nodded, watching Hinata bounce about firing question after question, and considered using him as a distraction to escape.

“I, uh, gotta get to class,” Kuroo sighed after a moment, and offered Kenma a hand to shake”, I’ll see you around, I promise.”

Slightly confused, Kenma accepted the hand and shook it, frowning a little as Kuroo walked away. Hinata paused, glancing at the two of them.

“What happened?” he asked, but Kenma was already entering their classroom.

“Mn,” Kenma looked down at his hand, where a piece of paper nestled comfortably, proudly displaying a little note and a set of numbers that Kenma would have memorized by the end of the class.

‘I can feel this is the start of something _purr_ ecious. Let’s go on a date! Text me? XXXXXXXXXX :3’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.
> 
> I lied, all the puns were my fault. Bokuto suggested I serenade you.


	2. Kuroo's So Smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo met the love of his life. Well, not exactly 'met' more like 'glimpsed his face for like half a minute' but who cares about minor details.
> 
> OR
> 
> Kuroo's so smooth he slipped and fell. Hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said three weeks I actually meant three months oops

Kuroo was walking to his Chem 03 class when it happened.

It was just a few moments, with Kuroo passing by a classroom just as two people exited it. One was complaining passionately about the campus cafe's new barista, messy orange hair momentarily catching Kuroo's attention. But then he glanced at his companion, a quiet, unassuming man with chin length, dyed blond hair that reminded Kuroo strongly of pudding. He was half listening to the orange haired kid's narration, paying minimal attention to the PSP in his hands. They turned left, in the direction Kuroo had come from.

It was several minutes and a not so polite shove from some stranger before Kuroo realized he had stopped walking. Even as he hurried to class, though, he couldn't get the image of the little blond out of his mind.

...

"Bro! I found him!" Kuroo exclaimed, startling his best friend and bro.

To his credit, Bokuto recovered from his surprise quickly and smirked, asking", who'd you find, bro?"

"The love of my life, my soulmate, my one and only," Kuroo sighed exaggeratedly", he was the prettiest thing I ever did see, my man. I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

"Whoa, that sounds serious," Bokuto nodded solemnly", what should we do?"

"I gotta ask him out," Kuroo announced with the confidence of peanut butter.( It really sticks.)

"You're right," Bokuto patted him on the back", you go for this guy, bro. I'll support you! We can bring some speakers, we'll seranade him, make him fall for your sweet style. It'll be awesome!"

"No, no, I've got a better idea," Kuroo smirked, motioning for Bokuto to come closer", here's the plan..."

...

"Dude, doesn't this sound like a warning note?" Bokuto asked, taping the note to the door ten minutes before the room was to be used for a European Literature class.

It took them a few days to figure out what class the mystery blond had been leaving when Kuroo 'met' him, but after they did it was only a matter of charming the professor with his Shakespear skills to get the name he wanted. _Kozume Kenma_. It was as if the muses of ancient greece themselves composed the melody that Kuroo could hear whenever he thought of the name, or its owner in general.

"Dude, no it's more of a sneak peek," Kuroo assured his friend, looking up from the book he'd been pretending to read. Why he even bothered to try to seem like they weren't leaving some cryptic note was anyone's guess.

"There, we're done," Bokuto announced, and the pair hurriedly walked off, feeling pretty proud of themselves for not getting caught. Once they rounded a corner, however, Kuroo stopped with a gasp.

"What if someone takes it away before he finds it?" he turned back, peeking around the corner. It was several rooms away but he could clearly see the note taped to the open door.

"You're right," Bokuto peeked behind him", we'll just wait to make sure he gets it, then!"

So they waited, staring intently at the door from their corner. Several students entered the room, but left the note alone once they read the name on it. And then there he was, Kozume Kenma walking to the door with his loud, orange haired friend. When they saw the note, the friend exclaimed unintelligibly while Kenma snatched the note up and darted inside the classroom, dragging his friend behind him.

"Did you see his reaction?" Kuroo asked, miffed", I didn't see."

"Nah man," Bokuto shook his head but gave a confident grin", but he took it! That's a good start, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Kuroo tried to match his friend's enthusiasm, burying nerves he told himself he didn't have", It's a good start. Let's go."

...

"Bro! Guess what," Kuroo swung an arm around Bokuto, waving a big, black stuffed cat in front of him", I made this myself. What do you think?"

"I didn't know you could sew," Bokuto commented, impressed", and so fast, too!"

"It took me a whole day and several youtube videos but yes," Kuroo grinned proudly", do you think Kenma will like it?"

"Definitely," Bokuto nodded with absolute certainty.

...

Bokuto's phone rang right in the middle of a chess game with his roommate, saving him from having to make a move just yet.

"Yo, Kuroo!" he glanced at Akaashi, who gestured for him to take his time.

"Spongebob or Sims 3?" Kuroo asked by way of greeting.

"Uhh, Spongebob?" Bokuto answered tentatively.

"You're right, thanks bro!" Kuroo hung up, leaving Bokuto bewildered. That was a little shorter than their usual conversations, wasn't it?

"What did Kuroo want?" Akaashi asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," Bokuto admitted with a shrug", maybe it's for that guy he's trying to woo."

"Kuroo's trying to woo someone?" Akaashi had apparently been out of the loop so far.

"Yeah!" Bokuto jumped in his seat", he's leaving gifts and notes in front of this guy's classroom."

"And is it working?" Akaashi wondered if he should be asking other questions, like 'had he tried giving a confession letter like the lovestruck high schooler that he was?'

"I dunno," Bokuto shrugged again, and his gaze fell on the chess board still between them", oh yeah, it was my turn, right?"

Akaashi nodded, attention brought back to their game. As long as nobody's getting in trouble, it was probably alright to let them be.

...

Kuroo would like to think that his plan was going well. But to be honest, he has no clue.

Every couple of days, whenever there was a European Lit class, Kuroo would dutifully watch Bokuto leave his gift and note by the door. Then they'd wait and watch as Kenma would take both the note and the gift, and dart inside the classroom all quick-like. Kuroo has no clue whether Kenma liked his gifts or not. The only good sign he could see was that so far Kenma kept them all, nothing ended up in the trashcan or anything. He even brought the flowers with him when he left the classroom that one time, even though he could've left it.

Then the orange haired kid happened.

Kuroo saw him first, when they rounded the corner. He immediately backtracked, pulling Bokuto along with him.

"What's that kid doing there?" Kuroo huffed, peeking around the corner carefully. The orange haired kid- he thought he heard him being called Hinata?- was staring intently at anyone who came near the door to the European Lit classroom.

"Huh, maybe he's looking for someone?" Bokuto suggested.

It dawned on Kuroo that maybe the Hinata kid was trying to find out who's been leaving gifts for his friend. He'd have to find a way to leave the gift without being seen, or just give up for the day.

"Bro, I need you to do something for me," Kuroo said in a grave tone.

"Anything, bro," Bokuto immediately answered, sensing the mood.

"You have to leave the gift by the door like usual," Kuroo took a deep breath, steeling himself", without me."

Bokuto gasped a little too dramatically", but- bro! We always leave the gift together. This is _your_ wooing, you have to be there!"

"I can't, not with that kid there," Kuroo insisted, placing a hand on his friend shoulder", I can't risk them finding out- not yet. You have to do this for me, bro. Be my courier, be _cupid's_ courier. The messenger of love!"

Bokuto seemed to hesitate, but he puffed out his chest and took a deep, determined breath", I'll do it."

"Thanks," Kuroo grinned encouragingly (if a grin could be encouraging)", you're a great best friend, Bo."

This was more than enough to spur Bokuto into action, and he walked purposefully to the European Lit classroom. Kuroo watched as Bokuto tried to seem like he hadn't noticed the orange haired guy, but the kid struck up a conversation anyway. Despite the both of them being pretty loud, Kuroo couldn't quite make out what they were talking about, but it was pretty obvious from all the hand gesturing. And then Bokuto was turning to gesture to _him_ and Kuroo bolted, hoping he hadn't been seen. He might as well have just walked there himself, what with Bokuto pointing him out anyway.

...

"Bro, I'm sorry already!" Bokuto whined, and though Kuroo was making a point of not looking he could've sworn even Bokuto's spiked up, black and white hair was drooping.

"Brooo," Bokotu made another sad whine, shaking Kuroo again", it won't happen again, I swear!! Please at least talk to me!"

"You betrayed me," Kuroo accused", you broke my trust, you're- you're a horrible bro!"

Bokuto let out a defeated whine and sank to the floor, until he was lying on his back.

"You're right," he cried out forlornly", I'm a horrible bro! Never trust me again! Just leave me now, here in this vast wasteland, to die a horrible, bro-less death."

Kuroo very nearly agreed, too. But he figured that was enough torturing for the day and held out a hand to help Bokuto up.

"It's alright bro, I forgive you," he said, and immediately Bokuto's face lit up", but we're definitely disabling Friendly Fire."

"Alright! Anything you want bro!" Bokuto got back on the bed, grabbing the controller he'd abandoned earlier in a fit of dramatics.

"Now back to Halo," Kuroo stretched a little, and they restarted their game.

There was a moment of silence as the game loaded, and then more as they were immediately met with a group of enemies shooting at them.

"By the way, I'm sorry I couldn't go with you to give the gift earlier," Bokuto said during a lull", what did you get him this time?"

"Oh, just some coupons I thought he might enjoy," Kuroo shrugged", I didn't go with you last time so I think we're even."

"What are you getting him for the next time?" Bokuto asked curiously.

"I was starting to run out of ideas when I saw this awesome bag of cat shaped marshmallows," Kuroo grinned", and what's the number one rule about marshmallows?"

"Everyone loves them!" Bokuto supplied happily", man, you're so smooth! I bet by the time you let the guy see you, he'd already have been swept off his feet!"

"Thanks, Bo," Kuroo's grin softened to a hopeful smile", I really hope you're right."

"Of course I am," Bokuto shoved against him playfully", when have I ever been wrong?"

'Yesterday's Chemistry quiz' was what Kuroo thought of answering, but decided against it.

...

This was it. This was so it. He was doing it. Kuroo was doing _it_. He had given the last of his gifts- a pack of very useful hair ties and adorable hair clips (they helped him not shave his head during finals, surely someone with that much hair would need them, too)- and now he's going to meet him. He's going to _meet Kozume Kenma_. Damn he's feeling a lot more nervous than he thought he'd be.

He watched as Kozume Kenma read the note taped to the door, and Bokuto propelled him from their corner, making sure he didn't bolt until he was right in front of Kenma, who had turned around, and now he can't escape, and now Kenma- _Kenma!!_ \- was looking right at him, and-

“Hey there, kittycat,” Kuroo smirked”, glad we could finally meet.” _Holy shit what was he saying?!_

“You’re the admirer,” Kenma raised a brow at him, and Kuroo could literally feel the sweat run down him like waterfalls”, the one who’s been leaving gifts. The one who made all those cat puns.”

“The one and only,” Kuroo was only now realizing how horrible the puns were”, though the puns were more of Bokuto’s idea. A- anyway, did you like them?”

Kenma became quiet, and Kuroo was so busy internally freaking out that he almost missed the shrug.

“They were _cat_ astrophic,” Kenma said, and Kuroo was only thankful he didn't choke in surprise”, so you’re Mr. Black?”

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” this time Kuroo's smirk wasn't a smirk, but a happy grin”, to be honest I thought the puns were _paw_ ful.”

And just like that they were throwing puns at each other and Kuroo was hearing the muses again, there they were, singing out the words 'you did fine' and making Kuroo's heart stop. He did fine? Fine! Wait, what did that mean? He focused his eyes on Kenma's face, trying to figure out what the hell happened and why was there an awkward silence and was that a bit of red on Kenma's cheeks and holy shit he's blushing and now _Kuroo's_ blushing he's _sure_ of it and-

“Kenma! Who’s that!?” the orange haired kid- Hinata came bounding over, staring up at Kuroo with open suspicion until he realized what was happening”, Uoh! Is this the guy? Are you the secret admirer?”

“Friend of yours?” Kuroo directed the question at Kenma, hoping he didn't have to answer the volley of questions Hinata was spiking at him.

“Mn,” Kenma nodded, and it was obvious his attention was not all on Kuroo anymore. So Kuroo remembered the _real_ last note in his now very sweaty hand and sighed.

“I, uh, gotta get to class,” he offered Kenma said hand to shake”, I’ll see you around, I promise.”

Clearly very confused, Kuroo thought Kenma might not even accept the handshake. But he did, and he was able to slip the note to Kenma without it sticking to his grossly sweaty hand. He turned around before he could take it back or look at Kenma's reaction. It's all out of his hands now, literally.

...

Kuroo whooped and jumped up with joy, bouncing on his bed.

**[9:03 PM] So... about that date. What did you have in mind?**

**[9:04 PM] This is Kenma, btw.**

"What?" Bokuto looked up from changing the settings to their game again", what happened?"

"Bro I am so smooth," Kuroo grinned so wide he thought he'd get face cramps in the morning. Were face cramps even a thing? Why was he worrying about that when he has a _date!_ With _Kenma!!_

The muses were never going to get a break from him now.

 


End file.
